1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to an improved electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the development of the electronics industry, many types of electronic devices are now popular and surrounding people's life. In order to transmit control commands, multimedia data and power, most electronic devices are arranged with at least one electrical connector.
The most popular electrical connector in the market is universal serial bus (USB) connector. General speaking, the most popular USB connector is USB Type-A connector. Besides, USB Micro-B connector is another USB interface which is smaller than USB Type-A connector, and is mostly adopted in portable devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc. Furthermore, USB Implementers Forum announced USB Type-C interface for USB 3.1 standard, which is made for slighter, thinner devices.
A skilled person in the technical field may know the amount of the terminals in a USB 3.0 Type-A connector is nine, the amount of the terminals in a USB 2.0 Type-A connector is four, and the amount of the terminals in a USB 3.1 Type-C connector is twenty-four. As a result, if a computer needs to use a USB 3.1 Type-C connector, the pin definition of the mainboard of the computer needs to be changed following the USB 3.1 Type-C standard (for example, traditional nine pins or four pins of the mainboard needs to be changed into twenty-four pins). Besides, the circuit design of the mainboard also needs to be extremely adjusted. Therefore, the cost of development and manufacture of the mainboard will be increased.